The invention relates to a cable lock.
Known from German Utility Model 86 29 478 is a cable lock having a flexible cable portion and an elongated lock body, on which the cable portion has a first end fixed and extending in the longitudinal direction of the lock body while a second end can be connected, extending in the longitudinal direction of the lock body. The lock body of the cable lock which is used first and foremost to protect two-wheel vehicles is enclosed in a synthetic plastics casing intended to protect the two-wheel vehicle from suffering damage to its paintwork from the lock body which consists entirely of metal. The casing which has apertures the two ends of the cable portion can pass consists of two interengageable casing parts which, when they are fitted together, can be fixed to each other by matching ratchet elements. The outer casing part is constructed as a tubular cap which annularly encloses at least a part of the longitudinal dimension of the inner casing part.
In the case of the prior art cable lock, for interengagement of the two casing parts, oppositely disposed side walls of the cap comprise holes into which catches provided on the inner housing part can engage. It has been found that the catches are not only recognizable as a ratchet connection from the outside which adversly affects the outward appearance of the casing, but that also, by virtue of the elasticity of the synthetic plastics material used for the side walls, may become unintentionally detached.
The object on which the invention is based is so to improve the prior art cable lock that the two casing parts of the synthetic plastics casing can be more permanently connected to each other, the ratchet connection between them not being visible as such or being recognizable only with difficulty.